red_queen_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
Maven Calore
"The truth is what I make it. I could set the world on fire and call it rain." Background When Maven was slow to walk when he was born, his mother Queen Elara put it in his mind to walk. Then she toyed with his mind and morphed it so he didn't feel emotions like regular people do. When Queen Elara looked into Mare Barrow's mind, she saw a chance to put Maven on the throne instead of Tiberias Calore (Cal) VII, and so she took it. So Maven and Mare were betrothed together, and Maven fooled Mare into thinking he was a prince in his brother's shadow, just like she was in her sister's shadow. Thinking they had something in common and beginning to fall for Maven, Mare let her guard down and grew close to Maven. Maven and Mare both joined up with the Scarlet Guard, and when they were caught, Maven revealed that all along him and his Mother had a treacherous plan to the throne. Queen Elara made Cal cut off his father's head and kill him, and then blamed Cal and Mare and got them locked up. They were to be executed in the Bowl of Bones. When they escaped, Maven searched desperately for Mare, deeply in love with her. He even left letters and notes for Mare, begging her to come back to him. In King's Cage, Mare finds out that his obsession for her is because his mother screwed up his mind and instead of removing his love for Mare, turning to into obsession for her. They even share a kiss together during a private breakfast. Mare ends up killing Maven at the end of War Storm, since they were together in a Silent Stone cell, and Maven was choking Mare, about to kill her. The book said he was satisfied as he died. Personality and Looks. Maven is a teenager, twisted by his mother's ability until he can't decipher what is his and what his mother did to him. He is posed as a lonely kid, shadowed by his perfect brother to Mare during the beginning of Red Queen, but at the end he reveals his true cold-blooded and evil self. His love for Mare could not be removed from his mind, although his Mother tried, since it is a different type of love. He even branded an M onto Mare's collarbone when he tortured Mare with a sounder device. Maven has pale skin and black hair, and ice blue eyes. He is around six feet tall. Relationships Mare Maven and Mare were betrothed by Maven's parents, and Maven wasn't happy about it because it meant he wouldn't get a choice in who to marry. But Mare fell for him and Maven joined the Scarlet Guard with her. But he betrayed her and the Scarlet Guard, leaving Mare heartbroken. Throughout Glass Sword Maven killed helpless and innocent Reds from a list Mare showed him, which only deepened Mare's hate for him. But after Maven captured her and imprisoned her, Mare found out about the way Queen Elara messed with his mind. Mare ends up being the one to kill Maven. Cal Queen Elara removed all love for Cal from Maven's mind, but Maven tells Mare that he remembered loving Cal once. Cal although cared deeply for Maven, and tried to find a Newblood powerful enough to undo what Queen Elara did. Cal couldn't bring himself to kill Maven at the end of War Storm, so he sent Mare off to go find him. He always called Maven "Mavey". Iris Cygnet Maven married Iris to end the Lakelander war that had been going on for centuries, off of what Mare said to Maven about the war. But in War Storm Iris plots with her mother to betray Maven off of her fear for him, and hands him over to the Scarlet Guard. Thomas We never see Thomas in the series, we just hear about him. Thomas was a Red that Maven met when him and Cal were sent to the front lines of the war, and Maven said Thomas was the only real friend he ever made. And he eventually fell in love with him. But then Thomas died during the war, and the guards wouldn't let Maven save him, saying that Maven's life wasn't worth Thomas's. Even Elara couldn't remove Thomas from Maven's mind. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Silvers